


Below The Surface

by LittleDoYouKnow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDoYouKnow/pseuds/LittleDoYouKnow
Summary: Carter encounters a creature from below the surface. She's terrifying, he's frightened... but she's beautiful.A short story, NSFW.





	Below The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler that you may or may not care to read now: They get down and dirty. The end. It's smut.

Carter was walking along the shoreline of the beach, basking in the moonlit night.

With soft, slow strides, his feet soaked into the cool, fresh water. He walked further into the sea until half his body was submerged. It was liberating, free.

Then he fell.

A sudden drop from the incredible steepness of the sand beneath him. He was so taken aback, the water rushed up his nose and the sensation stung. “Oh fuck, my eyes,” he thought helplessly as he couldn’t see past a few feet in front of him.

“Mmmorgjsfgh!” he blubbered underwater. He couldn’t swim up. Why? He was decent at swimming or at least staying afloat. No matter how much he thrashed and struggled, he couldn’t bring himself up to the surface for air. Carter was drowning.

“Do you need help?” he heard a voice in his mind. It was seductive, cautious, wary.

Carter nodded his head frantically all the while screaming in the void of his mind.

He felt someone grabbing him. With a little touch to his forehead and a grasp to his neck, Carter was able to breathe. It was a sensation he’d never felt before. He could feel the current passing through his neck smoothly. It was shivering cold.

All of a sudden, he could see. His eyes and nose no longer stung, he was fine. He felt… Oddly different.

“I have helped you,” the voice called out.

Carter looked up at and screamed as loud as a person could underwater. It wasn’t human. It wasn’t an animal either. Even as a person with the strength to take down two grown men, he was never mentally prepared to meet the unknown.

“Fucking hell!!” he flailed his arms frantically to get away from the creature. It swam to him effortlessly. “I helped you,” it repeated.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Carter shouted in fear and panic. It was a beautiful but terrifying creature of the unknown.

“I have helped you. Now you must help me,” the voice in Carter’s voice echoed.

Still overcome with fear, he managed to force out a few words, “What do you want from me?” He took a moment to examine the seemingly intelligent creature. Webbed hands and feet, it had glossy skin that seemed to reflect the sunlight beautifully. A shade of blue similar to the sea itself, it would have been impossible to notice from the surface. Her hair was a layer of sheet, similar to the webbing between her fingers.

She was as beautiful as her voice. Her pupils dilated under her fluttery eyelashes as her voice filled with sorrow. “I am confined down here. I am not from here, but from above the surface. I need to get back to my people of the surface.”

Carter gulped heavily as he eyed her figure. Her face was beautiful but her body was gorgeous enough to entice any man. She glided to him slowly, looking up at him with her glittery eyes, as if begging for something.

“Will you help me?” she cooed and ran her fingers down his chest, smoothly ripping open his shirt.

Stunned, Carter watched her silently as her hand went lower down his body, eventually reaching his pants. “Will you give me.. this?” she blinked slowly.

She started gently palming at his pants and pressing her breasts up against his chest. She started licking his nape, sucking gently and arousing him further. Carter felt blood rushing down to his member.

He could feel his body heating up. What was this sensation he was feeling? It felt like he was drugged. He wanted her to go further, to remove the fabric between her hand and his dick. It was getting hot and large underneath, like it was begging to be touched, but she didn’t speed up. She continued palming at it gently, occasionally gripping it and rubbing the tip.

“Ngh,” he grunted when she stroked the tip. It was so sensitive, he could feel it throbbing. It was being in both heaven and hell simultaneously. “Fuck,” he thought as he wanted release. He thrusted up into her palm, wishing for her to go harder. “I want her to stroke it.”

“You want me to stroke it?” her voice invaded his mind. He looked her in the eyes, realizing she could read his mind. He reached down to touch her down there as well, below the fabric covering her. Just as his fingers rubbed it, she started lightly grinding on them and she pushed him over to lie down on the seabed.

“Too bad,” she giggled as she sat on top of his lower body and started grinding against his shaft underneath his pants. For the first time, he could hear her voice as she moaned out loud. It was no longer in his mind. He looked up at her boobs that bounced gently from the buoyancy of the water. He pulled the fabric covering them to reveal her nipples. Carter brushed his fingers over them, pinching them gently and felt her grind a little harder against him. She leaned down lower. “Suck them,” she whispered softly in his ear.

Carter felt an immense rush of high as he was ordered by her and immediately sucked her right nipple, licking it all over in his room. She moaned softly and started grinding harder on him. She removed all his clothing and smiled coyly at him, rubbing his member ever so gently and teasing him. “What do you want me to do?” she asked as she eyed his erect dick. She squeezed it once in a while and stroked, twisting her hand around it. He could see the thirst in her eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to shove it in her mouth and fuck it. “Suck it,” he breathed heavily. She flipped herself over so that they could do a 69. “Lick m-Ahh!” Carter was so out of it, he couldn’t think straight. He pulled her down towards him and started eating her out, licking her everywhere. She was so distracted, she kept moaning while weakly stroking his dick. Carter only got more hot and bothered from unreleased pleasure, he shoved her head down and made her swallow his dick.

“Holy fuck,” he thought. Her mouth was definitely not human. It started sucking him up, smooth and gliding over his dick. She went faster as she got more turned on from taking his dick all the way to the hilt, and next thing he knew, he could see her fondling her nipples. He could taste her, she was wet. His dick could only get harder from the thought that someone was lusting for his dick and getting off on it.

He felt like he dick was getting eaten up; it felt so good, he wanted to cum in her mouth and all over her face. Carter put his fingers in her and rubbed around until she started moaning and grinding against his fingers. “There, right there!” she gasped as he rubbed her sweet spot. “Do it more!” she said as she sucked him harder.

“If you want me to do more, beg me.” Carter ordered her.

“Huh?” she looked back at him like he was mad.

“You didn’t hear me wrong. Beg me to fuck you.”

The prideful sea creature felt humiliated. Who was he to order her? But what could she do as she stared at his hard and long penis, she fantasized how it would feel to have it inside her, pleasuring her.

“Put it in,” she said.

“ _Beg_ me,” Carter assured as he felt the roles reversing. He was no longer obeying her.

“P-please put it inside me and fuck me,” the sea creature begged. She wanted to be used, she wanted to make his erect dick cum inside her and be filled with his juices. She couldn’t stop sucking his dick as she felt her hole aching for him. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

She spread her legs for him. He could see her hole, it looked so tight and hot, pulsing each second. “Please,” she started breathing heavier. “I can’t take it anymore. I want to be fucked. Please,” she started begging shamelessly as her sexual desires took over her mind and she started touching her clit and fondling her own tits.

Carter rubbed at her lips with his dick, teasing her longer. She begged him harder, reaching for his dick and stroking it. He could feel her pulsating at the tip of his dick. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in. He felt his dick enter her opening forcefully. It was so wet, so smooth and hot. “Oh _fuck,_ ” he groaned as the pleasure shot through his body. It kept gripping around him from all angles continuously, he could tell she was incredibly aroused. “Hurry up and fuck me, Carter.”

Carter started thrusting into her, feeling pleasure all over his dick as her walls squeezed around him and she moaned louder and harder. She started touching her clit, rubbing it and grinding her body along with his to rub her G-spot.

But in the water, there was far too much resistance for Carter to do her freely. He swiftly brought her up to the surface while she weakly grinded on his dick, moaning in his ear and biting his nape.

He laid her down on the beach. “Please, please,” her expressions seemed to beg him helplessly. Even out of water, she was as moist and wet as ever, and the thought turned him on even more because she was ready and desiring his dick.

She started gasping and moaning loudly as she took him all the way to the hilt. They felt amazing. He was able to go so fast, rubbing the inside of her walls and making her feel ecstasy.

“Fuck me harder,” he heard a voice in his head. He could hear her inner thoughts leaking out from her lack of control. “I want him to do me harder, fuck me and use me as he wants,” The sea creature had a slave kink that made him want to completely dominate her.

Carter lifted her leg over his shoulder and thrusted as hard as he could, grinding up into her. She was pulsating and trembling, her body weak but her moans as audible as ever. Carter could feel he was ready to blow his load, he sped up and pounded into her as she gasped over and over.

“Ahh! Ahh!! S-slow..!” she begged. But the less Carter heeded her words, the more turned on she felt. He could hear her thoughts, she enjoyed not being obeyed and being forced into submission. He could feel it coming. As he went even harder, he shot his load up into her as she climaxed, pulsating around him. Her body trembled weakly before going limp from exhaustion. He could feel her twitch around him slowly before he pulled out.

Her webbed feet and fingers were gone, and her webbed hair turned into black, shimmering strands. She breathed heavily as she looked at him, an expression full of satisfaction. She squealed in excitement seeing her humanly features. “I’m finally free!” she exclaimed. “Thank you, Carter!” She spun around under the moon and donned a pale blue dress. “I shan’t forget you,” she whispered into his mind once again before vanishing.

Guess she wasn’t human after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that it's a little rushed, maybe I'll come back to fix it next time hmmm...
> 
> A commissioned work.


End file.
